


Our Kind of Regular

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: (as if that wasn't obvious with the families set up), Age changes, Alternate Universe, Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Liu Yang Yang, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Child Zhong Chen Le, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Liu Yang Yang is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Parent Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parent Lee Taeyong, Parent Moon Taeil, Parent Nakamoto Yuta, Parent Qian Kun, Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Slice of Life, Zhong Chen Le is a Little Shit, in a weird way, they're a giant family, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Ten turned back to Doyoung with a shrug. “It looks like they’re playing? Having fun? Being kids? You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Ten grinned at the slight hint of a chuckle from Johnny, who quickly tried to mask it as clearing his throat. “Besides, Lele isn’t a demon. The demon child is Hyuck. Mine are just little shits.”Johnny frowned and playfully pushed Ten’s shoulder, which resulted in him nearly toppling over. “Hyuckkie is not a demon child!”At that moment Donghyuck ran by, chased by Renjun and Yangyang both shouting something incomprehensible at him while Donghyuck laughed loudly. Ten raised an eyebrow and turned back to Johnny. “You were saying?”~*~or - another example of why weekend cookouts are never calm and normal ... but at least things are never boring
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	Our Kind of Regular

**Author's Note:**

> well here's another dose of this random crack au ... these stories seem to be completely random bursts of whatever my brain decides to toss onto the (virtual) page - total word sprees ... so things are going to be very random and it's non-linear and can be read as one-shots or as the series ...
> 
> so i know with the last one i said _"this series will probably be this type of shorter blurbs"_ ... *laughs* suuuuuuure ...

“What is your demon doing with my child?” 

Ten glanced up from where he had been scrolling through an article on his phone to see Doyoung frowning at him. He glanced around before he saw what the other had been talking about. Chenle and Jisung were laid on the grass taking turns pushing the other into the air with their feet. Then Jisung fell to the ground while Chenle’s loud laughter erupted. Ten turned back to Doyoung with a shrug. “It looks like they’re playing? Having fun? Being kids? You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Ten grinned at the slight hint of a chuckle from Johnny, who quickly tried to mask it as clearing his throat. “Besides, Lele isn’t a demon. The demon child is Hyuck. Mine are just little shits.”

Johnny frowned and playfully pushed Ten’s shoulder, which resulted in him nearly toppling over. “Hyuckkie is not a demon child!”

At that moment Donghyuck ran by, chased by Renjun and Yangyang both shouting something incomprehensible at him while Donghyuck laughed loudly. Ten raised an eyebrow and turned back to Johnny. “You were saying?”

“Hey, you can’t use that as evidence. Your kid was involved too.” 

Ten shrugged with a laugh before turning to see Guanheng walking towards him, Dejun following behind slightly. While all of his kids might be troublesome brats, his oldest was somewhat behaved. At least until he was pulled into things by either his brothers or Xuxi. Ten raised an eyebrow before pulling off his sunglasses to question his son.

“Dad, is it okay if we go upstairs? It’s hot outside and Bàba is still cooking and I think Yang was saying something about the pool and I want to show Jun the new game I bought.”

His son’s words were strung together and Ten tried to hide a grin. He recognized the flustered actions, as they were almost certainly learned from Kun. Ten shrugged with a smile. “I don’t care. We can send one of the others when the food is ready. Just keep the door open. And don’t burn the house down.”

Ten grinned to himself as Doyoung huffed. “That stopped being funny months ago. At least it proved that if something were to happen that there would be some hope of rescue.”

“Ah yes, rescue from the terror and dangers of a smoking grill.” Ten laughed and put his sunglasses back on, turning to glance around the backyard again. “Has anyone heard from the trio?”

“There was something at the school. We traded kids. Mark stayed with them and Renjun spent the night with us.” Johnny shrugged before leaning back in the patio chair. “Yuta didn’t say what sport it was, but we can guess it wasn’t basketball or two of yours would be missing too.”

Ten nodded with a hum, his eyes catching Kun’s from the other side of their backyard where he was working on the food with Taeyong and Jaehyun. He smiled and playfully pulled down his sunglasses to wink, watching as Kun laughed in return. He smiled, ignoring the noises from Johnny. 

“You’re gross. Stop flirting with your husband in your own backyard. Have some decency! Think of the children!” Johnny playfully acted scandalised and both Ten and Doyoung laughed.

“Says the man who grabs his husband’s ass in public.” Doyoung tossed in, making Ten laugh more.

There was a loud scream and the three of them jumped up from where they had been lounging in the gazebo at the back of the yard. Ten sighed as he saw that it was only from one of the kids having pushed Yangyang into the pool. He stood a moment more, making sure he didn’t seem hurt before sitting back down as there was loud laughter from some of the other children. 

“That monster will be the death of me, I swear.” Ten grumbled, moving to sit back down as he watched his middle son climb out of the pool, his grin visible even across the yard. “And I don’t know which of yours pushed him in, but they’re in for it. Don’t worry, they can borrow a change of clothes.” Doyoung still looked concerned and Ten motioned him to sit back down with them. “Sit down. They’re gonna be fine. The little shit wouldn’t do anything to seriously hurt them. He might end up crying if he did.”

Donghyuck’s shout was next in the normal chaos and Johnny chuckled softly. “Well, I guess it was mine. So see, no need to worry. Your kids are still the perfect bland little angels.” 

Ten laughed before absently scanning the yard again, checking where all the children were. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two youngest doing some game he had no idea about. Jungwoo sat reading a book, his feet dangling in the pool as he sat on the edge at the shallow end. The chaotic quintet were now all flopped over on top of each other in the grass, Yangyang sitting on top of Donghyuck in what Ten assumed was some sort of punishment for the other.

There was noise from the gate and Ten turned to see Yuta walking in with the other two kids. Curiously the other two adults weren’t with them though. Xuxi’s voice was loud as he rushed over to where Jungwoo was sitting, dropping to the cement beside him. Ten grinned to himself. The kid was a giant puppy, who seemed to have gotten Yuta’s loud personality and flirting style. Mark hung back for a moment before going towards the pile of the others where his brothers were both held captive.

“So what sports issue had to be sorted on a Saturday afternoon when there’s no tournaments?” 

Yuta sat down and grinned at Johnny’s question. “The booster and coaches council was meeting to discuss captains and rosters and the like. Completely boring stuff.”

“So why did the two kids need to be there? And just those two?” Doyoung had crossed his arms and Ten bit back a laugh. 

“Because the council voted them for captains this year.” Yuta’s grin was mischievous. “But you can’t tell the other kids. The official announcement isn’t until the start of the season.”

Ten laughed and raised an eyebrow. “You expect your giant puppy of a son to keep a secret? I bet those were the first words out of his mouth when he sat down beside Jungwoo. Face it, Yuta, everyone here will know it by the end of the day, if not sooner.”

“Know what, Dad?”

Ten turned with a frown at the sight of Yangyang standing in front of him with a grin, his hair and clothes still dripping from his unexpected swim. “Nothing you evil creature. You shouldn’t be eavesdropping.”

Yangyang simply laughed with a shrug. “It’s how I learn things.”

Sighing, Ten shook his head. “Sure, but it’s still not your business. What is your business is to go inside and change clothes. Either put on your swim trunks if you’re going to actually get in the pool before we eat or put on some dry clothes. And if the others are going to swim too, they should change too. Nobody’s getting in the pool after we eat.”

“So we can swim for a bit then?” At Ten’s nod, Yangyang smiled. “Awesome, I’ll go tell them and then get changed.”

“Don’t forget to grab the beach towels from the laundry.” Ten called after his son, not sure if he would listen or pretend to have not heard him. He shook his head, turning back to Yuta. “So where are your better partners?”

Yuta laughed with a smirk. “They’re busy.”

Doyoung groaned. “Oh, I did not need to know that. Having accidentally walked in on those two in college was bad enough.” He pointed to Johnny with a shudder.

Ten laughed even louder, his head falling back against the post behind his chair. “Sex happens, Doyoung. And having been friends with Taeyong for entirely too many years to count, I know that’s not something you are lacking in either.” Both Yuta and Johnny’s laughter started again and Ten playfully winked at Doyoung, whose face was now tinted pink.

Yuta shook his head, holding out a hand and trying to stop laughing. “No, it’s not that. Although if any of you want to borrow the boys for a sleepover sometime, that would be very appreciated.” He winked and Doyoung groaned before Yuta continued. “Taeil had a student wanting a way to make up work and so Taeil had to go to his office for a while. Sicheng just wanted to sleep longer. And he hates the booster meetings, so he stayed home. They should be on their way though.”

“OH MY GOD!”

Ten jumped at the sound of Yangyang’s scream. He started towards the house before Yangyang rushed out of the back door laughing hysterically. Ten frowned and crossed his arms. “What the hell was that about?”

Just then, Guanheng came tumbling down the stairs and rushing outside, nearly tackling his brother. “Get back here! Don’t you dare-”

“GUANHENG AND DEJUN SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-”

Yangyang’s dancing around the yard while shout singing was cut off as Guanheng caught up with him and jumped to cover his mouth. Ten watched the two, laughing loudly as they struggled, being able to guess what had caused their fighting. A loud shriek was heard from the other side of the yard and Ten turned to see Chenle running over, his eyes wide.

“THEY WERE KISSING?!” 

Ten continued laughing as he watched all three of his kids now tumbling on the ground. Chenle’s laughter was loud, while there were sounds of protest and threats from Guanheng, and Yangyang just continued his sing-song chanting in between his own laughter. Ten couldn’t say he was surprised by the news, he had guessed that Guanheng and Dejun were at least crushing on each other, but there seemed to be more development to their relationship.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Ten leaned back into the embrace. “So Guanheng and Dejun are the first of the kids to actually get together. I would have thought it would be Xuxi and Woo.” 

Kun’s voice was full of amusement and Ten turned slightly to press a kiss to his lips before pulling back with a grin. “So you’re going to have  _ ‘The Talk’ _ with your son now?”

“ _My_ son?” Kun’s laughter made Ten’s smile widen.

There was the sound of someone coming through the gate again and Ten saw Chenle jump up from where he had been sitting on Guanheng’s legs and run over, his voice still his loud shriek.

“UNCLE TAEIL, UNCLE SICHENG, YOU’LL NEVER GUESS-”

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the wayv/nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> let me know what you thought ... hopefully you enjoyed ... and feel free to ask / request anything if there's something you want to see more of or if you're curious / confused about something :)
> 
> as always (because this world is an extra crazy place right now) - stay safe and healthy :)


End file.
